koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
May Lee
"May" Jinju Lee (Hangul: 메이 리 (이진주); Hanja: "メイ" 李 珍珠; Japanese: メイ・リー, Mei Rī), usually referred to as just May Lee, is a character who was introduced in The King of Fighters series. May is depicted as a perky teenager who fights for justice using Tae Kwon Do. She is unique within The King of Fighters for her ability to change into a separate Hero Mode, in which she dons large gloves and a red scarf. Despite her uniqueness, May Lee has proven to be less popular of a character than expected, partially due to her replacing KoF regular King in The King of Fighters 2002. She is voiced by Tomoko Kawakami. Story May Lee is introduced in The King of Fighters 2001 as one of the many students of Kim Kaphwan, and has idolized him and Jhun Hoon ever since she could remember. One day, while training, she hears word of the King of Fighters tournament. As always, Team Korea (composed of Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Jhun Hoon, and team captain Kim Kaphwan) are set to enter. However, Jhun injures his leg due in street accident, and May is required to replace him as a member of Team Korea. Kim suggests that she also kept an eye on her teammates, former criminals Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. This suits Chang and Choi, as May, unlike Kim, does not feel the need to physically punish them on a regular basis. Despite her inexperience, May surprises the audience with her unique Tae Kwon Do style in the tournament. Kim and the others are also surprised by her achievements, and she soon gains much praise. After the tournament ends, May returns to Korea along with her partners, and are celebrated as heroes for ending the menace of the evil NESTS cartel that was at work behind the tournament. In The King of Fighters 2002, May Lee is cast out from Team Korea as the tournament is a three-member team fight and May therefore finds a space with Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki. Personality May Lee is very happy towards good people. She is very joyful, and her personality resembles that of Athena Asamiya. Like Kim, May Lee has a very strong sense of justice, and will punish any evil being she encounters. Powers *'Electric Punch' - During her Hero Mode, she can deliver punches of electric energy. *'Explosive Kick' - During her Hero Mode, she can deliver exploding kicks. Fighting Style May Lee uses Taekwondo as her fighting style. She has another stance called Hero Mode. During her Hero Mode she plays a homage to tokusatsu-type characters, specifically Kamen Rider. Music * Nerichagi - The King of Fighters 2001 * Diet - The King of Fighters 2002 * 'SHINING・BRAVE! '- The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances * The King of Fighters 2001 - playable character * The King of Fighters 2002 - playable character * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters Neowave - PS2 exclusive, hidden character (Japanese release only) Cameo Appearances * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo in Kim's ending * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Chae Lim's Normal Outfit-Variation G Mobile Appearances *SNK High School Collection See also *May Lee/Quotes Sprites Gallery Image:Maylee.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. Maylee-hero.jpg|Hero Mode artwork Maylee kof-497.png|''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' artwork. Mayleeteam-02u copy.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' team artwork. Maylee kof-115.jpg|''The King of Fighters Neowave'' artwork. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Korean Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Taekwondo practitioners